Mach Driver Honoh
The is Kamen Rider Mach's belt, which he uses to transform into his rider form via the Signal Bikes. It was invented by Harley Hendrickson. Functionality The Mach Driver Honoh is designed to someday be a successor to the Drive System. It is programmed with an A.I. to handle the tasks Krim does to the Drive System, and as such, boosts the effectiveness of Mach, though this deals a heavier toll on the user's body compared to Drive's as a result. Professor Hendrickson would have had more time to tone this issue down, had Go not run off mid-training with the Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Bikes back to Japan. Much like the Shift Brace, Mach is able to use special abilities tied to the Signal Bikes currently in the Driver by hitting the button on the belt up to four times. To activate the finisher, Mach must first raise the , then press the Boost Igniter, and finally push the Signal Landing Panel back down. Gallery MachDriverHonoh No-bikes.png|The Mach Driver Honoh raised up without a Signal Bike in its Signal Landing Panel MachTransformation detail.png|Mach's transformation sequence MachDriverHonoh + Magarl.png|The Mach Driver Honoh with the Magarl Signal Bike in its Signal Landing Panel Mach RiderKick.png|Mach's default Full Throttle, Kick Macher Notes *The way this transformation device is accessed is similar to how most of the Smart Brain devices are used. *This Driver is the first transformation gear to have a word after the word "Driver". *The Mach Driver Honoh makes a sound effect similar to that of the Double Riders' transformations. *When using certain Shift Cars, the driver announces different names: **Type Change Cars ***Shift Speed = ***Shift Wild = ***Shift Technic = ***Shift Formula = ***Shift Fruits = ***Shift High Speed = ***Shift Get Wild = ***Shift Ultra Technic = **Tire Exchange Cars ***Used in series canon ****Shift Max Flare = ****Shift Rumble Dump = ***Toy-exclusive ****Shift Amazing Circus = ****Shift Burning Solar = ****Shift Colorful Commercial = ****Shift Deco Traveler = ****Shift Dimension Cab = ****Shift Dream Vegas = ****Shift Fire Braver = ****Shift Funky Spike = ****Shift Hooking Wrecker = ****Shift Justice Hunter = ****Shift Mad Doctor = ****Shift Massive Monster = ****Shift Midnight Shadow = ****Shift Road Winter = ****Shift Rolling Gravity = ****Shift Spin Mixer = ****Shift Full Tank F01 = ****Shift Jack F02 = ****Shift Spanner F03 = **Toy-Exclusive Cars ***Shift Speed (Televi-Magazine Ver.) = Tele-Maga (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.) = Televi-Kun (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.) = ***Shift Rideron/Metal Hero/Kamen Rider = ***Shift Dark Rider = ***All Sentai Shift Cars = ***All other toy-exclusive Shift Cars = **Viral Cores ***Cobra = ***Spider = ***Bat = ***Chaser Cobra = ***Chaser Spider = ***Chaser Bat = *Ironically, even though the Driver was invented by an American scientist, most of its phrases are announced in Japanese, in contrast to the "Japan's Kamen Rider"'s Drive Driver, which uses its announcements in English. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Mach Driver Honoh Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt Category:Arsenal (Drive)